moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/Credits
Original Opening *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales *Photographed in Technicolor *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor "High Fidelity" Sound System *Copyright MCMXXXVII Walt Disney Prod. Ltd. All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 9870 *My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. -Walt Disney *Supervising Director: David Hand *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant *Music: Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline, Paul Smith *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble *Animators: Frank Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch Closing Rko-logo.jpg 1944 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Photographed in Technicolor *Distributed by R•K•O Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXXXVII, MCMXLIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved Ending Titles *The End 1952 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales *Color by Technicolor *Copyright MCMXXXVII, MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved. *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14936 *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. -Walt Disney *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant *Music: Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline, Paul Smith *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble *Animators: Frank Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1958 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales *Technicolor *Copyright MCMXXXVII, MCMLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved. *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 3870 *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound Recording *My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. -Walt Disney *Supervising Director: David Hand *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant *Music: Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline, Paul Smith *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble *Animators: Frank Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1967 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Color by TECHNICOLOR® *Story: LARRY CLEMMONS, RALPH WRIGHT, KEN ANDERSON, VANCE GERRY *Directing Animators: MILT KAHL, OLLIE JOHNSTON, FRANK THOMAS, JOHN LOUNSBERY *Character Animation: HAL KING, ERIC LARSON, WALT STANCHFIELD, ERIC CLEWORTH, FRED HELLMICH, JOHN EWING, DICK LUCAS *Effects Animation: DAN MacMANUS *With the Voice Talents of: Mel Blanc as Doc Dennis Weaver as the Huntsman Candice Bergen as Snow White Jim Backus as Dopey Phil Harris as Sleepy John Abbott as Grumpy Lord Tim Hudson as Sneezy Abraham Sofaer as Happy Flora Robson as the Queen and the Witch Robert Cummings as Bashful Robert Stack as Magic Mirror Anthony Perkins as the Prince *Layout: DON GRIFFITH, Basil Davidovich, Dale Barnhart, Tom Codrick, Sylvia Roemer *Background Styling: AL DEMPSTER *Backgrounds: Bill Layne, Art Riley, Ralph Hulett, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage *Production Manager: DON DUCKWALL *Sound: ROBERT O. COOK *Film Editors: TOM ACOSTA, NORMAN CARLISLE *Music Editor: EVELYN KENNEDY *© Copyright MCMXXXVII, MCMLXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved. *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 27397 *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: GEORGE BRUNS and DEVOL *Orchestrations: Walter Sheets *Directed by: WOLFGANG REITHERMAN Ending Titles *THE END A Walt Disney Production 1975 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" 1983 Re-issue Opening Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales *Editor: Richard Harkness *Sound: Mark Berger, Russell Edmund Hill *Production Designer: Gordon Harrison *Music: Arthur B. Rubinstein *Directors of Animation: Tony Guy, Colin White *Written for the Screen, Produced and Directed by: Martin Rosen Ending Credits *Martin Rosen's production of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *With the Voice Talents of: Doc - Lee Marvin The Huntsman - Mel Blanc Snow White - Jennifer Jason Leigh Dopey, Chipmunk and Squirrel Sneezes - Nigel Davenport Sleepy - Alan Young Grumpy - Hal Smith Dopey (hiccups) - Marshall Efron Birds - Wendy Crewson Sneezy - Will Ryan Happy - Karl Maden Queen/Witch - June Foray Bashful - Harry Dean Stanton Magic Mirror - Dudley Moore The Prince - Tino Insana *Production Manager: Judy Hayward *Assistant to the Producer: V. Carol Dugger *Production Associate: Nancy Betts *Production Coordinators: Gordon Clark, Robert Graham *Production Accountant: Laurie Newman *Production Assistant: Joanne Hafner *Senior Background Artists: Ian Henderson, Gary Sycamore *Background Artists: Paul Shardlow, Michael B. Morgan *Layout Artists: Gordon Harrison, Peter See *Senior Animators: George Jackson, Arthur Humberstone, Colin White, Phil Robinson, Tony Guy, Alan Simpson, Bill Hajee *Animators: Marie Szmichowska, Retta Scott, Mary Carol Millican, Karen Peterson, Terry Hudson, Brad Bird *Effects Animators: John Allan Armstrong, Tony Guy *Senior Assistant Animators: Nicolas Stern, Margot Allen, Lennie K. Graves, Sean Turner, Rob LaDuca, Craig Armstrong, Randy Hamm, Kathryn Staats, Mary Sandberg, Jodi Shuster, Ellen E. Lichtwardt *Assistant Animators: David Sandberg, Trell Yocum, Michael J. Felber, A. Heeney, Nicola Kaftan, Alex Mann, Sam Kai *Color Consultant and Trace and Paint Supervisor: Donna K. Baker *Assistant Trace and Paint Supervisor: Sandy Houston *Second Unit Trace and Paint Department Supervisor: Debra Coy Smith Production Managers: Jerry Smith, Jeffrey Kahan *Tracing: Marty Walton, Penny Macpherson, Rebecca Petrulli, Joanne Corso, Jean T. Osborne, Jennifer Harkness, Debbie Shane, Para Winingham, Tom Bertino, Tim Mancusi, Jennifer Lewis, Sue Crossley, Donna M. Mankus, Briony Catling, Eleanor Barry, Susana Muñoz *Painting: Debra Hill-Cravelli, Barry Frederick, Suki Stern, Adelia Fritts, Sharron Evans, Susan Herzog, Carol Ann Parlato, Krist-Ann Pehrson, Laurie Wyman, Angela Greene, Mitzi Johnson, Alison Gilham, Stacy Rose James, Ellen Ferguson, Beth Ann Shannon *Second Unit Tracing: Jane Albrecht, Tony Anderson, Hsueh Ching Smith, Robert Cooper, Richard Delaney, Deborah Deskin Painting: Myoung Smith, Peter Albrecht, Kevin Richardson, George Berticevich, Annick Therrien, Christi Lyon *Checking: Lisbeth Horner, Terry W. Smith, Pam Kleyman, Carla Washburn *Camera: James Farrell, Marilyn O'Connor, Ron Jackson, Ted Bemiller Jr., Bill Bemiller, Robert Velguth, Thane Berti *Multi-plane Camera: Les Green, Peter Truckel *Sound Editors: John Nutt, Philip Alton, Brian Lintern, Tim Holland *Sound Assistants: Ronald A. Jacobs, Laura Louis, Dennie Thorpe *Apprentice: Nancy Cipes *Sound Effects Recording: D.M. Hemphill *Assistant Picture Editors: Marissa Hutter, Gordon Clark *Track Reader: Ada Guitierrez *Dubbing Mixers: Mark Berger, Tom Scott *Music Recording: Stacy Baird, Howard Johnston *"Video Fever" Lyrics by Cynthia Morrow Music by Arthur B. Rubinstein Performed by The Beepers *Titles and Graphic Design: Kathleen J. Knabb *Model Maker: Joseph N. Lieuallen *Still Photographer: Robert Graham *The Producer wishes to thank JVC for their technical assistance of this film. *Soundtrack album released by Polydor Records *Color by CFI *Re-Recorded at The Saul Zaentz Company Film Center, Berkley, California *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *Produced by Nepenthe Productions, Inc. San Francisco, California *© Walt Disney Productions MCMXXXVII, MCMLXXXIII *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *No. 27002 Motion Picture Association of America *Walt Disney Productions 1987 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Starring the Voices of: Sleepy, Grumpy - Hal Smith Birds - Cathy Cavadini Sneezy - Will Ryan Magic Mirror - Phil Hartman The Prince - Fred Newman *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Music: Basil Poledouris Ending Credits *Vocal Characterizations (in order of appearance): Doc - Martin Landau Huntsman - Danny Trejo Snow White - Robin Wright Dopey, Chipmunk and Squirrel Sneezes - Dabney Coleman Dopey (hiccups) - John Witherspoon Happy - Vincent Price Bashful - Roddy Maude-Roxby Birds - Clint Howard *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. 1993 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits Walt-Disney-Screencaps-The-Walt-Disney-Logo-walt-disney-characters-31872968-2560-1440.jpg *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Ending Titles and Logo *With the Voice Talents of: Doc - Rip Taylor Huntsman - Martin Short Snow White - Debi Durst Dopey, Chipmunk and Squirrel Sneezes - Michael Bell Sleepy - Hal Smith Grumpy - Corey Burton Dopey (hiccups) - Sherman Hemsley Birds - Cynthia Nixon Sneezy - Will Ryan Happy - Ed Gilbert Queen/Witch - Louise Chamis Bashful - David L. Lander Magic Mirror - Tony Jay Birds - Bob Bergen The Prince - Alec Baldwin *Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. *Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound *Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *© Copyright MCMXXXVII, MCMXCIII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Walt-Disney-Screencaps-The-Walt-Disney-Logo-walt-disney-characters-31872968-2560-1440.jpg Category:Credits